gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unveröffentlichtes
In der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie gibt es eine Vielzahl Unveröffentlichter Dinge. Diese entstammen einer nichtveröffentlichten Zwischenversion oder wurden geplant, jedoch nicht umgesetzt. Grand Theft Auto 1 Fahrzeuge * Ursprünglich sollte durch San Andreas eine Bahn fahren Sonstiges * Eine Portierung des Spiels für den war geplant (siehe: Grand Theft Auto 64). * Eine Version für die Konsole war geplant. Grand Theft Auto 2 Waffen * Der Elektroschockstab und die Microwave schafften es nicht bis in die Endversion. Fahrzeuge * Es wurden Fahrzeuge von Ray Larabie entworfen, die es nicht bis zur Endversion geschafft haben. Grand Theft Auto III Gameplay und Missionen * Das Head-up-Display war anders aufgebaut. * Man konnte sich für 250 Dollar bei Krankenhäusern heilen lassen. * Polizeiautos, Feuerwehrwagen und Krankenwagen konnten sich außer Reichweite des Polizeifunks begeben, sodass der Spieler näher an eine Polizeidienststelle fahren musste, um während der Tab- bzw. R3-Missionen neue Aufträge zu erhalten. Spielwelt * Die Punk-Noodles-Filiale existierte nicht. * Es war geplant, den Francis International Airport an Staunton Island anzusiedeln. * Die Callahan Bridge sollte nicht so integriert werden, wie sie es heute ist. Waffen * Es gab eine Sofortautobombe und Landminen. Fahrzeuge * Der Esperanto hatte eine Hydraulik. * Die Tragflächen des Dodos waren noch unangetastet und er ließ sich ursprünglich leichter fliegen. * Eine Liste von Beta-Fahrzeugen kann man auf der fiktiven Webseite von Capital Autos finden. * Enforcer und Polizeiwagen hatten eine blau-weiße Lackierung. * Flugzeuge ließen sich mit einem Raketenwerfer zerstören. * Polizeihubschrauber hatten eine komplett weiße Lackierung. Charaktere/Passanten * Die Triaden in GTA III hatten in der Beta-Version schwarze Klamotten an. * Die Cops hatten Schnurrbärte. * Kinder sollten in der Stadt anzutreffen sein. * Darkel sollte Claude Speed ursprünglich mit 5 Missionen beschäftigen. * Claude Speed konnte reden. * Novy ist ein Charakter, der aus der Endversion entfernt wurde Sonstiges * Die Firma A&E hieß „DoG“. * Die Firma Petrol besaß einen eigenen Laden. * XXXMags scheint nicht zu existieren. * Yo-Mas’ Frozen Fish Products hieß „Frozen Foods Produce“. * Die gesamte Grafik sollte ursprünglich wohl comichafter sein. * Vermutlich war es geplant, aus den Radiosendern Liberty FM, Liberty Soul FM und WLLC „richtige“ Sender zu machen. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gameplay und Missionen * Eine Challenge mit dem Trashmaster, die ähnlich wie die Liberty-City-Stories-Challenge „Turbo-Müll“ aufgebaut war, wurde entfernt. * Ursprünglich gab es eine weitere Mission für die Filmstudios. Spielwelt * Bushaltestellen mit Wartehäuschen waren in Planung. * Das Hyman Memorial Stadium und das Areal wurden anfangs nicht berücksichtigt. * Der Leuchtturm samt Nachbargebiet existierte nicht. * Die Links Bridge sah komplett anders aus. * Einige Geländemotorradkurse gab es nicht. * Fort Baxter war größer (siehe Ghost Tower). * Es war geplant, den Strand in Vice Point dünner zu machen. Waffen * Die AK-47 wurde entfernt (die Dateien sind noch in der PC-Version vorhanden, es existiert allerdings kein HUD-Icon). * Der Granatenwerfer existierte. * Es gab Landminen, die entfernt wurden. * Es gab eine Nagelpistole von der Firma Dude. * Taser sollten ursprünglich von der Patrol Invest Group getragen werden. * Es gab eine 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer. * Das Tränengas wurde aus der PC-Version entfernt. * Es existierte ein M249-Gewehr * Ein auf dem Steyr AUG basierendes Sturmgewehr existierte. * Die MP5K wurde entfernt (taucht aber im Intro auf). * Eine Art Heftklammerer wurde als Waffe entfernt. * Das PSG1 war nicht schallgedämpft. * Die MP5 war kürzer. * Die MAC-10 war schallgedämpft. * Die nicht verwendete M16 taucht im Intro auf. Höchstwahrscheinlich war sie statt der M4 geplant. Fahrzeuge * Der Admiral hatte andere Felgen. * Das Heck des Sentinels sah anders aus. * Der Kühlergrill des Sabre hatte eine andere Form. * Der Moonbeam hatte hintere Schiebetüren. * Der Virgo hatte ein anderes Aussehen und hieß „Cougar“. * Die Front- und Heckscheinwerfer des Infernus waren rechteckig statt rund. * Die Vorderseite des Washington sah anders aus. * Polizeiwagen hatten eine weiße Lackierung mit einigen roten und blauen Streifen. * Polizei-Mavericks hatten blaue Lackierungen. * Taxis hatten einen anderen Kühlergrill. Charaktere/Passanten * Die Haitianer trugen andere Kleidung. * Mr. Moffat war ein Charakter. * Ricardo Diaz hieß ursprünglich Fernando Diaz. * Pastor Richards war ein Auftragsgeber. * Tommy Vercetti sah älter aus und hatte ein blaues Hawaiihemd. Sonstiges * Das Outfit MC Tommy wurde entfernt * Vermutlich war es geplant, den Sender Vice City News ins „reguläre“ Programm von Vice City zu integrieren. Grand Theft Auto Advance Gameplay und Missionen * Es war eine 1:1-Kopie von GTA III für den geplant. * Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Queen Lizzy ursprünglich die Yardie-Missionen in Auftrag geben sollte. Waffen * Der Gewehrlauf wurde entfernt. * Das Fass als Waffe wurde während der Entwicklung von GTA: Advance entfernt. Sonstiges * Das Spiel hatte ein anderes Cover. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Gameplay und Missionen * Die Mission Doberman wurde von Tenpenny in Auftrag gegeben und hatte eine andere Handlung. * Von Cesar Vialpando bekam man zwei Missionen, wobei die zweite entfernt wurde (siehe Impounded). * Es war die Mission Roadside Assistance‎‎ geplant. * In der Mission Big Smoke sollte der Spieler selbst zum Friedhof fahren. * In der Mission Burning Desire gibt es einen winzigen Unterschied im Dialog. * In der Mission Drive-by saß vermutlich jemand anders auf der Rückbank. * In der Mission High Noon wurde ein kleiner Satz des Dialogs geschnitten. * In der Mission King in Exile sollte ein kleiner Teil des Dialogs anders eingeleitet werden. * In der Mission Misappropriation sollten einige Dialoge anders eingeleitet werden. * In der Mission The green Sabre waren die Dialoge ursprünglich anders gestaltet. * „Tanked Up“ ist eine Beta-Mission. * Der „Hot Coffee“ wurde aus der Endversion entfernt. * Eine Mission, die wahrscheinlich entfernt wurde (siehe Little Weasel). * Ursprünglich war geplant, dass man bei Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts essen gehen konnte, was jedoch in der Endversion unzugänglich gemacht wurde. Spielwelt * Bayside und Bayside Marina existierten nicht. * Der Los Santos International Airport hatte ein anderes Aussehen. * Die Gläser des Mulholland-Speicherhauses waren durchsichtig. * Im San Fierro Bay nahe der Stadtgrenze existierte vermutlich eine Insel. * Las Venturas hieß ursprünglich anders. Auf Beta-Bildern kann man erkennen, dass auf Streifenwagen aus Las Venturas LGPD steht, anstatt LVPD. * Los Santos war mit Flint County fest verbunden. * San Fierro war mit Whetstone fest verbunden. * Das Bordell „Fanny Batter’s“ wurde in der Finalversion unzugänglich gemacht. * Ein Speicherhaus, das man in der Blue Hell findet, wurde im Spiel auf normalem Wege unzugänglich gemacht. * Es war geplant, dass man alle Gebäude, wie die Halle in El Quebrados betreten konnte, ohne dafür in einen Marker hineingehen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich wurde diese Idee aber wegen des hohen Berechnungsaufwands (im Vergleich zur damaligen Leistung von Spielkonsolen und Computern) fallengelassen. * Einige 24/7-Läden wurden im Spiel unzugänglich gemacht. Waffen * Es sollte ungefähr 150 Waffen in San Andreas geben. Zum Vergleich: die veröffentlichte Version hat „nur“ noch 49 Waffen.* Die Waffe M82 wurde ebenfalls aus der Endversion gestrichen. * Das Skateboard wurde entfernt und war ursprünglich als Nahkampfwaffe angedacht. * Die Uzi wurde durch die Micro-SMG ersetzt. * Die wurde entfernt. Man kann die Glock 17 im Intro sehen, in der Eddie Pulaski mit der Waffe auf CJ zielt. Zudem trägt Mike Toreno in einer Zwischensequenz der gleichnamigen Mission eine solche Pistole bei sich. * Die MP5K wurde entfernt. * Der Granatenwerfer wurde wieder entfernt. * Die M16 wurde entfernt. Man kann die M16 in der Mission Stowaway in einer Zwischensequenz sehen. * Die M60, M249 SAW und ein Raketenwerfer namens , wurden entfernt. Die Originaldateien sollen sich noch in den Daten von der PS2-Version befinden. * Zwei Scharfschützengewehre namens und PSG-1 wurden entfernt. Fahrzeuge * Der Bullet hatte zwei Streifen statt einem. * Der Sportwagen "Legend" wurde zum Elegy. * Der Dash war wahrscheinlich ein Bus, der entfernt wurde. * Man konnte laut Rockstar Games mit der Tram aus San Fierro fahren. * Polizeiwagen waren eventuell grau. * Der Freight war blau und hatte blaue, geschlossene Anhänger. * Das Skateboard wurde aus der Endversion entfernt. Charaktere/Passanten/Banden * Leslie Benzies verriet in einem Interview, dass Rockstar schon in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas drei Hauptcharaktere ähnlich wie in Grand Theft Auto V einsetzen wollte. Allerdings sei dies zum damaligen Zeitpunkt technisch noch nicht in der Form möglich gewesen. * Big Smoke hatte ein völlig anderes Aussehen. * Motorrad-Cops trugen eine andere Uniform. * Ryder besaß einen Sadler mit Fässern auf der Ladefläche. * Sweets Kleidung wurde überarbeitet. * Es existierten Officer Carver und Poncho. Banden * Ballas trugen andere Kleidung. * Die Grove Street Families trugen mehrmals andere Kleidung und hießen ursprünglich „Orange Grove Families“. * Die Ballas besaßen den Voodoo mit den Grove Street Families zusammen. * Die San Fierro Rifas hatten Bandengebiete und Tags. * Rote Bandengebiete (möglicherweise die der Sindaccos) wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. * OG Loc hieß MC Strap. Polizei * In den Wüstenregionen des Bundesstaates sollten offenbar anders aussehende Polizisten operieren. * Motorrad-Cops war es möglich, auf die Stoßstange von CJs Auto zu springen. * Nagelmatten wurden auch außerhalb einer Mission von Polizisten benutzt. Sonstiges * Die Landkarten auf den SA-Mail-Briefkästen sind aus der Beta-Version. * Secret Valley war ein Restaurant. * Es war möglich, Autos bei Soapy’s Car Wash zu waschen. * Xoomer hieß offenbar „Xenon“. * Einige Symbole wurden aus dem Radar entfernt. * HUD-Icons für das Jetpack und das Handy wurden entfernt. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Fahrzeuge * Der Dodo, der Hunter, der VCN Maverick, der Bullion und der Bus wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. * Der Polizei-Maverick stand ursprünglich auf dem Dach eines Polizei-HQ und war flugfähig. Charaktere/Passanten * Leon McAffrey hieß vermutlich anders, da sein Treffpunkt-Icon ein „R“ ist, mehr dazu im entsprechenden Artikel. * Toni Cipriani sah viel älter aus. Sonstiges * Freizeitkleidung sah anders aus. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Gameplay und Missionen * Die Mission Cholo Victory hatte einen wenig veränderten Missionsablauf. * Die Mission Last Stand lief ein wenig anders ab. * Die Mission Over the Top verlief ein klein wenig anders ab. * In der Mission Last Stand hatte Vic zusätzliche Dialoge zu sagen. * Die Minigames „Collect the Gold“ und „Cops and Robbers“ wurden aus der Endversion entfernt. * Ein kleines Ereignis in der Einleitung wurde entfernt. * Einige Straßenrennen wurden entfernt. * In der Mission Conduct Unbecoming wurden einige Dialoge aus der Endversion entfernt. * Leo Teal sollte Victor Vance ursprünglich mit fünf Missionen beschäftigen. Spielwelt * Auf der Militärbasis Fort Baxter stand auf dem Hauptgebäude der Military-Base in großen gelben Buchstaben „Semper Fi“ (= Semper Fidelis, dt. immer treu). * Ein wahrscheinlich künstlicher Fluss führte von der Staatliche Wasserbeschlagnahmungsstelle bis zum Beachcomber Hotel. Waffen *Zwei Waffen wurden entfernt: Landminen und Tränengas *Möglicherweise war die für das Spiel geplant, da sie auf einem Artwork von Diego Mendez sichtbar ist. *In den Missionen Nice Package ''und ''Last Stand taucht in verschiedenen Zwischensequenzen eine Pistole auf, die sonst im Spiel nicht vorhanden ist. Sie basiert augenscheinlich auf der Beretta 92FS Inox und sollte vielleicht statt der normalen Beretta 92 für das Modell der Pistole verwendet werden. Fahrzeuge * Der Ambassador ist ein Boot, das es nicht in die Endversion geschafft hat. * Der Cholo-Sabre hatte eine andere Farbe. * Die Form des Kühlergrills vom Polizei-Cruiser war anders. Charaktere/Passanten * Artworks zeigen Jerry Martinez als düsteren und garstigen Marine. * Victor Vance trug ein Tattoo auf seinem rechten Oberarm. * Louise hatte schwarze Haare. In der Einleitung der Beta-Version gibt es ein Artwork von ihr. Sonstiges * Beim Schläger-Outfit trug Vic Handschuhe. * Die Army-Uniform hatte ein kleines Logo. Grand Theft Auto IV Gameplay und Missionen * Den Bus konnte man ähnlich wie das Taxi benutzen. * Offenbar war es geplant, ein Minigame zum fiktiven Film „Zombie Resurrection“ zu programmieren. * Die Missionen High-End Assassin, I and High und American Dream waren ursprünglich geplant. Spielwelt * An der Stelle des Russischen Bekleidungsladens stand ein Binco. * Goatherd war als ein Stadtteil von Dukes gedacht. * Hedgebury war als Stadtteil gedacht. * Statt Modo existierte das bekannte Geschäft ZIP. * Liberty City war allgemein größer. * Die Headspring Street und 1990 Street wurden entfernt. * Die Gainer Street wurde ein Teil der San Quentin Avenue. * Die Stadtteile Acter Bay, Anger Bay, Frogtown, Jefferson Heights, Norfolk und Richmond wurden aus der Endversion entfernt. Waffen * Die SMG hatte ein anderes Design und besaß noch einen am Ende. * Es wurden neun Waffen aus der Endversion gestrichen: ** 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer ** Holz Baseballschläger ** Billardqueue (sämtliche Daten für diese Waffe sind in der PC-Version vorhanden) ** Flammenwerfer (Programmzeilen für diese Waffe sind in den Dateien der PC-Version vorhanden) ** Revolver ** Schlagstock ** SPAS-12 (auf diversen Artworks erkennbar) ** M16 (auf dem Artwork der N.O.O.S.E-Einheiten erkennbar) ** Zastava M70 (statt der AK-47) ** Minigun (Programmzeilen für diese Waffe sind in den Dateien der PC-Version vorhanden) Fahrzeuge * Einige oder alle Taxis hatten eine schwarze Lackierung. * Der Merit sah anders aus. * Der Feroci sah noch anders aus. * Der Hakumai sah völlig anders aus. * Es gab einen Coach. * Die Andromada war geplant. * Es sollte ein moderneres Modell der Hydra (Fighter) geben. * Ein Reisebus - vermutlich der Coach - wurde entfernt. * Ein namenloser Geländewagen - der Monstrosity (inoffizieller Name) ist ebenfalls nicht vorhanden. * Es gab ein Fahrzeug namens Fenton. Sonstiges * Man konnte Handschuhe tragen. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Gameplay und Missionen * Johnny konnte mit Frauen ausgehen * Johnny war in der Lage, seine Kleidung zu wechseln Waffen * Ursprünglich war wohl eine IMI Uzi für die Erweiterung geplant, wie sie hier auf dem Artwork von Angus Martin zu sehen ist. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Fahrzeuge * Es gab einen Militärbus namens Brickade * Ein Fahrzeug mit drei Rädern namens Robin sollte existieren. Grand Theft Auto V Gameplay und Missionen * Eine Mission namens Police Station Bust Out war geplant. Effekte, zerstörte Polizeitüren und Polizeifunksprüche sind noch in den Spieldateien vorhanden. * Ein Raubüberfall namens The Sharmoota Job war auf eine Villa geplant, wurde dann aber entfernt. * Die Finalmission Die dritte Alternative war ursprünglich anders geplant, Franklin sollte in der Mission sterben und mit Lamar als spielbaren Charakter ersetzt werden. * Eine Mission war geplant, in der man den entfernten Kampfjet nutzen sollte. * Eine Cutscene war geplant, in welcher Tracey mit Amanda stritt und ein Spiel ähnlich wie spielte. * Es waren mehr Aktivitäten geplant, unter anderem Air-Hockey (Audiodateien noch vorhanden), Billard (Audiodateien noch vorhanden), Basketball und mehr. * Die Fast-Food-Restaurants, wie Burger Shot oder Cluckin’ Bell waren betretbar. * Man konnte sich am Taco-Lieferwagen Tacos kaufen. * Es war geplant, dass man im Fitnesscenter trainieren kann, wurde aber rausgenommen, mögliche Gründe sind, dass die Charaktere dadurch für Spielfehler anfällig wurden. * Man konnte wieder Drogenkriege und Autoklau-Missionen machen. * Es gab Icons für das illegale Parken. * Es waren mehr Missionen für Solomon geplant, unter anderem auch eine, in der man Bomben platzierten musste um ein Fahrzeug zu stehlen. * Ein Casino war geplant. (Andeutungen gibt es bereits, das es in einem kommenden DLC benutzbar/betretbar ist). * Pferderennen waren geplant. * Drogendealen ähnlich wie in GTA: CW war geplant. * Ursprünglich gab es ungefähr zehn Kopfgeld-Missionen für Trevor. * Der FIB-Raubüberfall hatte eine etwas andere Vorbereitungsphase, unter anderem hatte man mehrere Möglichkeiten an die Pläne des Architekten zu kommen und die Feuerwehr-Methode war ursprünglich anders. * Es gab Missionen, in denen man einer Band helfen musste. * Das Paleto-Bay-Score-Ende war etwas anders geplant, man musste die Soldaten zurückhalten und Franklin musste sie in einem Panzer retten. (Wahrscheinlich hatte der Job auch zwei Methoden zur Auswahl) * Es gab mehr Zufallsereignisse. * Es gab mehrere Missionen von Mrs. A und Mrs. B, die an Franklin gerichtet waren. * Es gab Missionen von Magenta Andrews an Michael. * Es gab Missionen von Dale an Franklin. * Die Flugschule hatte einige Übungen mehr. * Es gab eine Mission, in der man mit Franklin ein Auto klauen musste. Um dies zu tun, sollte sich Franklin einen weiblichen Lifeinvader Account erstellen, um ein Treffen mit Brucie zu arrangieren und sein Auto zu klauen. * Die Mission Affige Angelegenheit hatte, sobald der Cargobob den Container hatte, einen veränderten Ablauf: man sollte von einem Helikopter verfolgt werden und ihn abhängen, um daraufhin den Container an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. * Das HUD ähnelte dem aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Spielwelt * Das Aussehen der Spielwelt hat sich sehr geändert, die meisten Gebäude befanden sich an anderen Plätzen, viele Bäume wurden rausgenommen. Zudem sollte die Grand-Senora-Wüste viel größer sein. * Das Chiliad-Mountain-Naturschutzgebiet sollte ebenfalls größer sein. * In Blaine County sollte es ursprünglich viel dunkler sein. Waffen * Die Polizei hatten auf ihren Waffen Laservisiere, was man auf den früheren Screenshots sah. * Es waren Waffen geplant die es schon in GTA:SA gab wie z.B. Feuerlöscher oder Schaufel. Auch andere Waffen der Vorgänger waren geplant. * Diverse Waffen wie Megafon oder Messgerät waren geplant. Fahrzeuge * Es gab einen Militärhubschrauber mit dem Namen „Hunter“. Dieser war schon in einem der Trailer zu sehen. Er wurde im Rahmen des Smugglers Run DLC in GTA Online eingefügt. * Neben der P-996 Lazer gab es noch einen weiteren Kampfjet namens Hydra. Die Hydra wurde jedoch später mit dem Heists-Update hinzugefügt. * Es gab ein Wasserflugzeug, das dem Skimmer aus früheren Teilen der Serie ähnelte. Für wiederkehrende Spieler wurde es mit dem Namen Dodo hinzugefügt. * Es gab ein Mountain-Bike, vermutlich wurde der Name zu Scorcher geändert. * Es gab einen ATVS SUV, der zur Army gehören sollte. Vermutlich war es eine moderne Version des Patriots. * Der Titan hatte nur eine graue Lackierung. * Der Uranus sollte wieder vorkommen - wenn auch in anderer Form als seine Vorgänger. Charaktere/Passanten * Es sollten noch zwei andere Charaktere auftreten. Einer, der an die Serie „Breaking Bad“ angelehnt ist und ein unbekannter weiterer. Radio und Songs * Ursprünglich hieß Vinewood Boulevard Radio „Nightride FM“ und bediente die Genres Synthie Pop und Chillwave. Moderator war der französische DJ Kavinsky. * Es wurden Songs aus dem Spiel entfernt. Sonstiges *Im großen und Ganzen hatte GTA V sehr viele Features aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City und Red Dead Redemption. * Michaels Haus sah anders aus. * Ursprünglich waren für das In-Game-Handy Apps geplant. Außerdem sollte man das Mobiltelefon als GPS benutzen können. Siehe auch * Beta-Fahrzeuge (2) * Beta-Waffen ! Kategorie:Listen